


When Harry kissed Louis

by harry_tpwk



Series: Harry&Louis [4]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larries - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, Sexual Attraction, Snogging, lip biting, sexual energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk
Summary: Harry and Louis go on their first date and have their first kiss.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson
Series: Harry&Louis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	When Harry kissed Louis

When Harry kissed Louis, Louis felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He wasn’t even sure what was happening. Harry tasted minty and his lips were soft and pillowy, and Louis had to physically restrain himself from biting a luscious lip right then. He opened his eyes when Harry pulled back, looking straight into his green eyes.

Harry had walked up to the car, strutting all confidently, waving to Louis. Louis, still staring and maybe even drooling, had fumbled to unlock the door for him. Harry had opened the door and slid into the seat, turning to Louis only when the door was closed, a grin on his face.

“Hi,” Louis had said, swallowing hard. “You look so good.”

Harry had winked. “You look so amazing, even though I can’t see your lovely arse.”

Louis had blushed, fucking blushed, before he remembered that he had brought a tulip. He pulled it out from the side of his door, holding it out. “It’s for you.”

Harry had flushed a little, and Louis had felt a little warmth in his chest. He would make the curly haired boy blush and giggle today, he’d vowed it to himself.

“I love it,” Harry had smiled, dimples sinking. “I didn’t bring you anything.” His face turned into a smirk. “I have something I could give you though.”

“What is it?” Louis’s curiosity was burning.

“Can I kiss you?”

Harry’s voice had been so soft, Louis was taken aback. His heart seemed to be thumping wildly. He’d never been this excited to kiss anyone else before. “Mhm, you don’t have to ask.”

Harry’s eyes had flicked down to Louis’s lips, then back into his soft blue eyes. He had leaned in, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to Louis’s. Louis tasted like a faint hit of coffee. Harry pulled back to see Louis’s eyes were still closed, long, soft lashes framing his high cheekbones. His breath hitched a little when Louis opened his eyes again.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis breathed, staring at his red lips before looking back into his deep green eyes.

Harry giggled a little, his head bobbing and his curls bouncing a little. “I’m not sorry?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Right, then, let’s get going or we’ll never leave.” He turned the key and started the car, pulling onto the road, purposefully looking into his rear view mirror.

“Okay, okay,” Harry chuckled, “I won’t tease you while you’re driving, again.”

“Hmph,” Louis grumbled, pulling up to the restaurant. It was a nice restaurant but it wasn’t the fanciest. Louis liked simple food, but he didn’t want to take Harry to a cheap place and ruin his impression of him. He had no idea what Harry preferred.

“This place is nice,” Harry nodded in approval, hopping out of the car, still holding the tulip. 

Louis suddenly took Harry’s hand in his, standing outside the restaurant.

Harry blushed hard. “Louis?” he prompted softly, making the man look up at him. “Your hand is warm. It’s nice.”

Louis smirked and led the way inside, feeling bold. He had made Harry blush. Goal achieved, and the night had barely begun. Their table was already booked and the host led them to a table immediately. It was in a corner, nice and quiet and semi-private, which Louis did not mind in the slightest. He wanted it to be intimate.

Harry sat down in front of Louis and grinned, placing the tulip on the table, squeezing Louis’s hand gently. They decided on a nice bottle of white wine to start with, only pulling their hands away from each other when their food menus were brought out. Harry was totally in his comfort zone.

“What looks good, Harry?” Louis asked him. He had no idea what half the things on this menu even were. He didn’t really eat anything fancy. He was more of a pub-lunch, cheap-beer kind of guy. Greasy and unhealthy, but really delicious.

“Uh I think we should just get mains directly, their portions are huge here,” Harry answered seriously. “For me, I’m going for the thin crust pizza.”

Louis felt a little bit of relief. Pizza, that wasn’t so weird. The waiter showed up to take their orders.

“Thin crust pizza, with spinach for me,” Harry smiled.

Louis raised an eyebrow. He should’ve known he would order something quirky. Nothing about this guy was going to be boring. He grinned and looked up at the waiter seriously. “I’ll have chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped with parma ham, with a side of homemade mash.”

Harry kept quiet till the waiter left, before bursting into laughter. “What kind of order is that?” he asked, still in hysterics.

Louis gave a hearty laugh. “You got spinach on your pizza.”

Harry shrugged. “Well at least I know you’re as crazy as me.”

They clinked their glasses and toasted to being on their first date, taking a sip of the crisp wine. Louis talked about his work, and how much he loved being an editor, even though he was still doing menial work. He got to read as a job. It was amazing.

Harry had a passion for cooking since he was a teenager. His choice for Culinary Arts had been seen as controversial, but Harry had always been all for quashing gender stereotypes.

Louis had no trouble believing that. “I really like you, Harry,” he admitted. He for sure wasn’t tipsy, he’d only had one glass of wine, but he couldn’t hold back. “I haven’t been with anyone for a while now.”

Harry reached out across the table and rested his hand on Louis’s. “I really like you, too. I was waiting all Monday morning for you to text me,” he admitted, blushing lightly. “I was so antsy in class.”

Louis grinned. “I’m honoured.” He paid the bill, even though Harry kept on insisting on splitting it, before heading out. “Come on, I’ll drive you back to your dorms.”

Harry pouted but got in the car anyway. He wasn’t mad or upset, just being playful. He stayed quiet, staring at Louis’s profile as he drove. “You have amazing cheekbones. And eyelashes,” he observed.

Louis pulled up and turned to face him as soon as the engine was off. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You have amazing everything.”

Harry gave a soft grunt and moved close to kiss Louis, not bothering to ask for permission this time. He kissed him hard, passionately moving his lips and swiping his tongue against Louis’s mouth until he opened up, shoving it inside to taste him. He could taste the wine on Louis’s tongue as they snogged, the air getting hot.

Louis groaned against Harry’s mouth, tangling one hand into his beautiful curls and tugging a little, unable to control himself. Harry was halfway in his lap and Louis’s mind was going right down the gutter. He wanted Harry so badly.

Harry pulled back a little to breathe. He had one knee on his seat and the other between his and Louis’s seat, facing Louis, towering on top of him. Louis’s lips were swollen and his eyes were dark with lust. The look he was giving him sent a shiver down his spine. He had been desired before, but never so openly.

It was dark outside and not many people were around, since the college students were still out partying, but if any passerby looked at the car they would know what they were getting up to. “Fuck,” Louis cursed, feeling weak. “Your mouth is sinful.”

Harry laughed freely, kissing his mouth softly for a few seconds. “I like your mouth, too. It’s so tasty.”

Louis hit his chest playfully. “You just know how to rile me up.”

Harry chuckled. “I’ll take pride in that.” He pulled back and sat back down in his seat, pushing his hair back out of his face.

Louis huffed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t tempt me to grab you right now.”

“Mm, want to come up to my room?” Harry’s tone was teasing, but he would not mind one bit if Louis ended up fucking him tonight. He was practically gagging for it already.

Louis was tempted, very tempted. But, he was the older one here, and he had to show some responsibility, and not go too fast. He did not want to fuck this up. He wanted to be around Harry more, get to know everything about him. And yes, sex would be a part of that. “Harry, I don’t think we should just do it on our first date.”

Harry blushed, biting his lip. “Yeah, you’re right. I just got carried away,” he admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Tell you what, I’m heading back down to London on Sunday. I’ll come meet you before I go,” Louis grinned.

Harry nodded eagerly. “I’ll come to London next week,” he added on, leaning in again to give Louis a good night kiss. “See you on Sunday, handsome.”

Sunday couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
